


somebody to love me | damon salvatore

by spiritedsarcasm13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedsarcasm13/pseuds/spiritedsarcasm13
Summary: This is pretty short and angsty. Let me know if you guys would like for me to write a second part to this.





	somebody to love me | damon salvatore

“I don’t understand why you’re so hellbent on knowing about this Elena! Just let it go!” I yelled as we crossed the threshold to our home. She had been asking me all day about what’s been going on between Damon and I, and didn’t want her to know the truth. “Because (Y/N)! Every time he walks into the room or even tries to talk to you, you just up and leave.” My cousin said, slamming the front door behind her. “Did something happen between you two?” She asked, eyes searching my face for any indication of emotion. “Are you asking me if I slept with him?” I was shocked at what she was implying. “Well I didn’t. And the fact that you would even think I would do that really hurts, Elena.” With that, I made my way upstairs, slamming the door to my bedroom once inside.

✘ ✘ ✘

It had been four days since I had spoken to Elena. I knew I shouldn’t be upset by what she had said, seeing as I had been in love with Damon for almost two years. Though she didn’t know of my feelings, Damon did, and he has tried to talk to me about them on many occasions. Now being one of them. Knowing I wouldn’t let him inside, Damon came through my bedroom window, which brings us to where we are now.

“Look, Elena feels bad about whatever happened between you two, so can you just grow up and forgive her please?” Damon’s words dripping with his usual sarcasm.

I let out an exasperated sigh, “I don’t think I can. She thought I slept with you, Damon. My own cousin doesn’t trust me enough to believe that I wouldn’t do that. And besides, I don’t need to be here anym-”

“You’re leaving? Are you seriously leaving because of a little fight?” He interrupted. “You can’t just leave Elena and Jeremy. You are all they have left, (Y/N).” “I came here to help get rid of Klaus. I did exactly that. Nearly three years ago. I need a new place. A new experience.” I say, pulling my suitcases from the hall closet. I glance at Damon before I say, “New people.”

Damon laughed emotionlessly, “No. You need to get away from me. I’m the reason you’re leaving. But nice excuse, really, I give you props for coming up with that one.”

I threw the shirt I was folding on the bed, “Yes, Damon! You are the reason I want to leave!” Surprisingly, he flinched at my outburst, “I-I can’t stay here while you are with her. You being in love with her, and not me.” My voice cracking at the end. “I shouldn’t have to bury my feelings in order to keep myself from hurting Elena’s.”

“No one is saying you’d have to do that! You can find someone else, forget about whatever reason caused you to like me. Jeremy and Elena nee-”

“Don’t you dare use them against me! Don’t you dare try and act like you understand what I’m feeling because you don’t! And you never will.” Tears were streaming down my face at this point. I knew I was about to destroy any trace of friendship between us and I was okay with it. I needed it to happen. “I never just ‘liked’ you, Damon. I’ve been in love in with you since I first came to Mystic Falls.” My suspicions were confirmed when Damon just stared at me, flabbergasted by my revelation. “Somewhere deep inside me, I still have hope that you’ll fall in love with me. That you’ll realize that it had been me you loved all along. How pathetic is that?” It was my turn to laugh.

When Damon didn’t say anything I took it as my cue to finally leave. I gathered my bags, passing Damon on my way downstairs. On my way out of Mystic Falls for good.


End file.
